1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power extension cord, in particular, to a power extension cord with movable outlet modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic product generally are equipped with a corresponding power adapter for converting the AC voltage from the city power source to a DC voltage qualifying specific operating requirement to have the electronic product operating normally. However, the power adapters adopted by different electronic product not only do not have unified output standard, the associated volume and shaped may also vary. Hence, in practice when a user plugs a power adapter into an receptacle of the power extension cord, the power adapter having larger size may cover the nearby receptacle, causing the nearby receptacle unable to accept other power plugs or plug of power adapter.
Recently, industries have offering a retractable power extension cord in overcoming the aforementioned issue. However, the provided power extension cord mainly increases the distance between the numerous receptacles disposed on the casing through pulling and retracting the cord to prevent the nearby receptacles been completely covered by the power adapter having larger size. Moreover, rotatable power extensions (e.g., power extension with rotatable receptacles) have been further provided so that the power adapter plugging position may be flexibly configured through rotating the receptacles.
Nevertheless, conventional retractable power extension cords not only have disadvantages including complex mechanical structure and in the form of larger size, but also having issues of higher manufacturing cost and poor durability. In addition, as conventional power extension cords are incapable of increasing the gap between adjacent receptacles and the issue of having a receptacle being occupied by a relative large power adapter cannot be effectively addressed by rotating the receptacle at any angle. Henceforth, there is a need in the industry for power extension cord having simplify structure while can effectively resolving the issue of having the nearby receptacle being covered by the power adapter thereby enabling user utilizing all receptacles on the power extension cord.